Don't go!
by Milu Georgia
Summary: AU Obi-Wan erfährt an seinem Geburtstag von seinem Meister Qui-GOn Jinn, dass seine Eltern verunglückt sind, obwohl sein Meister ihm doch noch kurz zuvor versprochen hatte, sie noch einmal sehen zu dürfen....! ##Klein-Obi-Wan##fluffy##
1. Chapter 1

**_Don´t go!_**

**Don´t go!** - Kapitel 1

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn saß in seinem Quartier, blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete aufmerksam das rege Treiben auf Coruscant. Fahrzeuge flogen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit über die Dächer der Stadt, vorbei am Jedi Tempel und auf dem Weg zu ihren Liebsten oder ihrer Arbeit, während sie vom Schein der gerade aufgehenden Sonne geblendet wurden und das Metall ihrer Speeder begann, rot- golden zu Leuchten.

Eine Weile noch genoss er den Anblick, welcher ihm so oft aufgrund wichtiger Missionen oder -

**"GUTEN MORGEN MEISTER!"**

- eines kleinen Padawans verwehrt blieb.

Um genau zu sein handelte es sich hierbei um seinen Padawan! Während Qui-Gon lächelnd seinem stürmischen Schüler entgegen blickte, kam dieser immer näher und rannte ihn fast um. Mit seinen kurzen Armen umarmte der achtjährige Obi-Wan Kenobi seinen Meister und strahlte ihn aus seinen großen Augen an.

"Meister, wisst ihr, was heute für ein Tag ist?" fragte der Kleine aufgeregt. Natürlich wusste Qui-Gon, welch besonderer Tag heute für den kleinen Obi-Wan war, aber er tat gespielt unwissend.

"Hmm. Ein Montag, soweit ich weiß."

"Aber Meister! Heute ist doch was ganz wichtiges!"

"Jaa, du hast recht, heute ist ein wichtiges Zusammentreffen des Jedirates. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast!"

"Aber heute habe ich doch Geburtstag!"

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verblasste und verzog sich stattdessen zu einem Schmollen, die Arme hielt Obi-Wan verschränkt vor seiner Brust. Mit wässrigen Augen blinzelte der Schüler Qui-Gon Jinns zu diesem hinauf und brach fast in Tränen aus.

Das hatte er sich nun wirklich nicht hervorrufen wollen, dachte der Jedi- Meister, kniete sich daraufhin zu Obi-Wan und nahm ihn in seine Arme.

"Mein junger Padawan, natürlich habe ich deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen. Das war nur ein dummer Scherz von mir! Bitte verzeih´."

"Meister? Das war aber ein ganz schön dummer Scherz... und nicht witzig!"

Obi-Wan löste sich vom Älteren und wischte sich mit seinen Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen.

Keine Sekunde später strahlte er seinen Meister wieder an und rief fröhlich:

"Heute sehen wir ja Mama und Papa, nicht?"

Qui-Gon verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. An diese Lautstärke würde er sich nie gewöhnen...

"Ja, mein junger Padawan. Aber ein klein wenig leiser." erwiderte er, um seine Ohren zu schonen und zu vermeiden, dass irgendjemand Wind davon bekam. Der Rat war so wieso schon nicht begeistert gewesen, als er eine Mission abgelehnt hatte, um Obi-Wan an seinem Geburtstag nicht allein zu lassen. Würden die Mitglieder jetzt von dem Treffen Obi-Wans mit seinen leiblichen Eltern zu hören bekommen, hätte er ganz schöne Probleme. Meister Yoda war der Ansicht, dass es von großer Wichtigkeit war, dass noch junge Padawane sich während ihrer Ausbildung voll und ganz nach dem Leben eines Jedi richteten. Und dazu gehörte eben nicht, sich mit seinen Eltern zu Treffen und ihnen, sowie vergangenen Zeiten nach zu Trauern.

Aber er wusste, wie wichtig es dem Kleinen war. Viel zu oft stand er vor dem Bild seiner Eltern und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich jedes Mal dieselbe Trauer ab. Er liebte und vermisste sie unheimlich. Es wurmte ihn, dass er sie nie richtig kennen gelernt hatte, nie mit ihnen spielen, reden oder auch einfach nur kuscheln konnte. Qui-Gon war klar, dass er für ihn wie ein Vater und Obi-Wan für ihn wie ein Sohn war, aber die beiden Gestalten wollten nie so recht aus Obi-Wans Gedanken verschwinden.

Ein Klingeln an seiner Tür riss ihn unsanft aus den Gedanken. Er richtete sich wieder auf, um nachzusehen, wer sich vor seinem Zimmer befand, doch als er die Tür öffnete und gerade zum Reden ansetzen wollte, rauschte ein kleiner Schatten an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Als er sich verwundert umdrehte, sah er ein kleines Mädchen Obi-Wan um den Hals fallen. Lächelnd betrachtete er die beste Freundin seines Padawans, welche ihre braunen, langen Haare wie so oft offen trug und Obi-Wan mit ihren silbern strahlenden Augen betrachtete.

"Ganze Acht Jahre alt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ihre Stimme erklang ruhig und sanft in Qui-Gons Ohren. So ganz anders, als die seines Schülers, bemerkte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Hier, ich habe was für dich! Aber noch nicht aufmachen!" meinte sie schüchtern und mit rosigen Wangen, während die kleine Padawan ihrem Freund ein fast schon winziges Geschenk überreichte. Der betrachtete es gespielt skeptisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und meldete sich wenig begeistert zu Wort:

"Was, so klein nur?" - "Duuu! Steh´n geblieben, Obi-Wan!"

Beleidigt jagte sie hinter dem lachenden Obi-Wan her, welcher sich nun hinter einem Sessel verschanzte und ihr ergebend zu rief:

"Das war doch nur ein Scherz Ila-Min, vielen Dank!"

Qui-Gon Jinn, der gleich bei der Zusammenkunft des Rates anwesend sein musste, meinte:

"Wieso geht ihr nicht raus und spielt ein wenig zusammen, bevor ihr in den Unterricht müsst?"

Begeistert rauschten die beiden an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum und es wurde wieder ruhig. Lächelnd genoss er für wenige Augenblicke die Einsamkeit und machte sich dann auf den Weg und überlegte, wie seinem Padawan wohl sein Geschenk gefallen würde, welches er ihm nachher überreichen würde. Aber bevor er sich versah stand er auch schon vor den Türen des Rates. Ohne zu zögern stieß er eine der Türen auf und ging mit großen Schritten hinein. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er mal wieder der Letzte war und alles nur auf ihn wartete, ließ er sich schnell neben Meister Mace Windu nieder, welcher heute ziemlich abwesend wirkte. Er war nicht wütend oder sauer, dass konnte Qui-Gon feststellen, er schien eher...

bedrückt!

Stirnrunzelnd über seinen Freund und dessen sonst so sicheres Auftreten wandte er sich Maja Lagea, der Meisterin Ila-Mins zu, welche nach Aufforderung Meister Yodas mit dem Bericht ihrer letzten Mission begann.

Eine knappe Stunde später war die Besprechung endlich beendet und Meister Jinn machte sich schnellstmöglich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Quartier, um das Geschenk zu holen und sich anschließend mit seinem Padawan auf dem Weg zu dessen Eltern zu machen, als eine Stimme hinter ihm ihn zum Stehen brachte.

"Qui-Gon! Wartet!"

"Meister Windu. Was gibt es, alter Freund?"

´Dem Ausdruck seines Gesichtes nach zu urteilen nichts Gutes!´, dachte er, während Qui-Gon Jinn die tiefen Sorgenfalten auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenüber betrachtete.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Qui-Gon beunruhigt und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

"Es geht um Obi-Wan. Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert..."

Qui-Gon hoffte sich verhört zu haben. In voller Panik um seinen Padawan kontrollierte er die Verbindung der Macht zwischen seinem Schüler und ihm, aber er schien putz munter und erfreute sich gerade an etwas. ´Bestimmt das Geschenk Ila-Mins...´, dachte er, bevor seine Gedanken sich wieder um Mace Windu drehten und sich nun auch auf seiner Stirn kleine Sorgenfalten bildeten.

"Was ist dann..."

"Qui-Gon, seine Eltern! Sie sind _tot_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't go!_**

**Don't go!** - Kapitel 2

_"Qui-Gon, seine Eltern! Sie sind tot!"_

Qui-Gon Jinn vermochte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, hoffte, dass er seinen Freund Mace-Windu jediglich falsch verstanden hatte. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund, um zu wiedersprechen, aber kein einziges Wort kam ihm über seine Lippen. Seine Augen verloren den Glanz und mit einem aufstöhnen schlug er seine Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, da er befürchtete, sonst in die Knie gehen zu müssen.

"Bei der Macht..."

Mit sanften Schritten kam Mace Windu auf ihn zu und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass es sogar den Meister Obi-Wans so schwer treffen würde.

"Auch für mich ist es ein großer Schock, Qui-Gon, aber wir müssen..."

Mit einem unsanften Ruck löste sich der Meister von Mace Windu und blickte ihn aus wütenden Augen an.

"Nicht ich, Mace. Obi-Wan! Wie soll ich ihm das nur beibringen..."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er seinen dunkelhäutigen Freund aus traurigen Augen an, bevor er beschämt den Blick senkte und mit etwas leiserer Stimme fortfuhr.

"Ich... Ich habe ihm versprochen, noch einmal seine Eltern zu sehen, Mace."

"Du hast was?"

Entsetzt reagierte Meister Windu auf die Nachricht seines manchmal gegen den Rat rebellierenden Freundes und stöhnte, mit dem Blick an die Decke geheftet, auf.

"Ganz prima. Er wird den Schock seines Lebens bekommen, wenn er es erfährt.", meinte er mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme und schaute wieder auf Qui-Gon herab, dann aber wurde sein Blick weich und traurig.

"Soll ich dich begleiten?"

"Ja."

**#Star#Wars#Don´t#Go!#by#Miluv#**

Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte schon Schluss und war gerade auf dem Weg zum Quartier seines Meisters und sich, als Ila-Min sich mit einem lauten Lachen um seinen Hals schmiss und somit fast zu Fall brachte.

"Und? Wie gefällt es dir?"

Grinsend blickte der Achtjährige auf seine Brust herab, auf welcher sich unter Ila-Mins Armen ein kleines goldenes Medaillon befand. Es hatte knapp die Größe des Daumens seines Meisters und war auf der Vorderseite mit silbernen Runen bedeckt. Sie kam ihm wie so oft zuvor, als er nach der Bedeutung der miteinander Verschlungenen Zeichen fragen wollte und, schlau wie sie war, erklärte sie in drei einfachen Worten:

"Vergiss´ mich nicht!"

Lächelnd schaute er in ihre silbern- strahlenden Augen und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich daaanke dir!"

Beide fingen sie an zu lachen und Ila-Min löste sich wieder von ihrem besten Freund. Sie blieben stehen, als sie vor der Tür des Quartiers standen und Obi-Wan sie schnell öffnete, damit sie den heutigen Tag planen konnten. Aufregend am diskutieren setzten sie sich auf ein in beige gehaltenes Sofa, dass neben dem großen Fenster gegenüber der Tür stand. Auf der linken Seite des Fensters befand sich ein Tisch mit sechs Stühlen, alle in schlichtem, hellen Holz. Rechts an der Wand führte ein Durchgang in das Zimmer Obi-Wan Kenobis und ein weiterer in das seines Meisters. Die Wände waren fast überall in ein goldenes- beige gestrichen worden, außer im Bad, dass sich links von der Tür aus und am Ende eines Ganges befand.

Weiter vorn im Gang ging ein weiterer Durchgang nach rechts ab, der in die kleine beschauliche Küche führte, in denen sich ein Herd mit Ofen, einige Arbeitsplatten mit einem silbernen Waschbecken und vier kleine Schränke und ein Kühlschrank befanden. Die Schränke hingen dabei an der rechten Seite über den Arbeitsplatten, während der Kühlschrank und der Herd die linke Seite in Beschlag nahmen.

Am anderen Ende der kleinen, aber sorgsam eingerichteten Küche befand sich eine Tür, die in ein offenes Zimmer führte, was sich an das Zimmer mit dem großen Fenster anschloss, aber von keiner Wand getrennt wurde. Hier gab es eine kleine gemütliche Sitzecke mit mehreren Sesseln, Bücherregalen und einiger Auswahl an Musik. Der Raum verführte geradezu zum Entspannen oder Meditieren.

"Vielleicht können wir ja auch mit den Anderen am See feiern. Ein bisschen Schwimmen ist im Moment doch ganz erfrischend."

Zurecht, denn der junge Padawan hatte mitten im Hochsommer Geburtstag und zu dieser Zeit war jede noch so kleine Erfrischung ein wahrer Segen, ganz abgesehen von einem herrlich kühlen See.

"Super Idee. Aber wir brauchen bestimmt eine Aufsicht.. Wie wäre es mit meiner Meisterin?", schlug die kleine Ila-Min vor, während ihre Finger mit ein paar dunkelbraunen Strähnen ihres langen Haares spielten, welches ihr kleines Gesicht sanft umrundete. Ein dünner, geflochtener Zopf an ihrer Stirnseite zeigte, dass auch sie ein Padawan war. Der Padawan Maja Lageas, einer starken, mutigen und menschlichen Jedi- Meisterin.

Obi-Wan stimmte nickend zu und ergänzte nachdrücklich: "Meister Jinn darf aber auch nicht fehlen!"

"Und Musik!"

"Und Gebäck!"

"Und deine Eltern!"

"Und... _Was?!_"

Erschrocken betrachtete er seine breit grinsende Freundin die schmunzelnd von sich gab: "Natürlich weiß ich davon. Glaubst du, ich merke so etwas nicht?"

Lachend sah sie in sein geschocktes Gesicht. Wusste er doch, in was für Schwierigkeiten sein Meister geraten könnte, wenn Meister Windu und der Rat von der Sache Wind bekamen...

"Keine Sorge, niemand erfährt etwas davon. Zwar können sie nicht herkommen, aber du schließlich zu ihnen, nicht?"

Mit einem Zwinkern nahm sie ihm seine Sorgen und er schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung.

"Danke." - "Kein Ding."

Lachend spielten die beiden noch und waren mitten in den Vorbereitungen für die Feier am See nachher, als Obi-Wan das zischen der Tür hörte, und zusammen mit Ila-Min aus seinem Zimmer ging, um zu schauen, wer es war.

"Meister Mace Windu, ich freue mich Euch zu sehen. Guten Morgen."

Gebührend verbeugten sich die beiden Padawane kurz vor dem Ratsmitglied und blickten erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht Qui-Gon Jinns.

"Obi-Wan... "

"Meister, wir wollen nachher am See feiern. Werdet ihr... ?"

"Obi-Wan!", unterbrach Qui-Gon seinen Schüler, sah mit traurigem Blick in die leuchtenden, erwartungsvollen, blauen Augen und kniete sich vor seinen Schüler, legte ihm eine Hand auf seine kleine Schulter. Mit leiser, aber für alle Anwesenden hörbarer, Stimme begann er schweren Herzens.

"Obi-Wan, du kannst deine Eltern heute nicht sehen..."

"Wieso nicht? Seh´ n wir sie etwa erst morgen?", fragte Obi-Wan Kenobi, nichtsahnend, aber die Unruhe seines Meisters spürend. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er in die sich langsam mit Tränen füllenden Augen.

"Meister, was ist passiert?"

Qui-Gon versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals runterzuschlucken, erfolglos. Die ersten Tränen benetzten seine dunklen Wimpern und rannen in stummer Trauer über seine Wangen. Er holte tief Luft und sagte mit brüchiger Stimme:

"Es tut mir so leid."

Schnell zog er seinen Padawan zu sich in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte die schmerzenbereitenden Worte schluchzend in Obi-Wans Ohr.

"Sie sind... nicht mehr am Leben. Sie sind... nicht mehr hier."

Das sein Schüler die Worte verstanden hatte, merkte er an seiner Reaktion. Der Junge bäumte sich auf, versuchte aus der Umklammerung Qui-Gons zu entkommen, schrie laut ´Nein´ und nach seinen Eltern, aber der Jedi- Meister presste ihn nur noch fester an sich.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan! Shhhh!!"

Immer wieder flüsterte er beruhigende Worte in seine Ohren, rief seinen Namen und erst nach einer Weile und ein wenig Kraft hörte Obi-Wan auf sich zu wehren, krallte sich in den Umhang Qui-Gons und fing bitterlich an zu Weinen, vergrub das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Meisters und dicke Tränen drangen durch den dunkelbraunen Stoff und befeuchteten die darunter liegende Tunika.

Auch der kleinen Padawan Ila-Min ging das Geschehen sehr nahe, hatte sie doch immer in Erinnerung, wie gern und oft ihr Freund von Ihnen gesprochen hatte. Dicke Perlen tropften von ihrem Kinn und sie begann leise zu schluchzen, sodass auch Mace Windu auf sie Aufmerksam wurde, zu ihr herüber geschritten kam, sich vor sie kniete und auch sie in eine schützende Umarmung zog, jedoch nicht so fest, wie Qui-Gon Obi-Wan. Leise Worte drangen an Ihre Ohren, die von Meister Jinn stammen und an seinen Schüler gewandt waren.

"Ich kann deine Eltern nicht ersetzen, Obi-Wan. Ich kann dich nicht der Sachen lehren, die deine Eltern einst für dich vorgesehen haben. Aber ich kann für dich da sein. Und das bin ich. Ich bin für dich da!"

Mit geschwollenen und blutunterlaufenden Augen sah der Junge zum ersten Mal wieder auf, direkt in das Gesicht vor sich. Leise und kaum verständlich hauchte er mit leicht aufgebrachter und kraftloser Stimme: "Ich liebe meine Eltern. Ich liebe sie so sehr, dass ich sie nicht aus meinen Gedanken verbannen kann, noch nicht einmal als angehender Jedi... Aber Ihr seid für mich wie mein Vater. Wie mein richtiger Vater, mit dem ich Reden und Lachen kann und..."

Erneut rannen Tränen über das inzwischen nasse Gesicht und Obi-Wans Stimme brach.

"...der für mich da ist!"

Qui-Gon drückte seinen Schüler an sich und noch lang saßen die vier Menschen so da. Reglos und stumm in Trauer versunken. Aber die Trauer würden sie bewältigen können, denn sie waren füreinander da.

Qui-Gon war für Obi-Wan da. Er schenkte ihm seine ganze Liebe und würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Padawan sich nie verlieren würde. Verlieren würde in der Hoffnungslosigkeit.

**#Star#Wars#Don´t#Go!#by#Miluv#**


	3. Chapter 3 Epilog

Epilog – „Meister Jinn ist für mich da Epilog – „Meister Jinn ist für mich da!"

„3, 2, 1... Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Obi-Wan, Happy Birthday, to you..."

Langsam klang das Geburtstagslied aus und Obi-Wan fand sich am Ufer eines großen, funkelnden Sees wieder. Vor ihm hatten sich mehrere Jedi und Padawane versammelt, alle in ihrer typischen Jedi- Kleidung, aber man konnte dennoch sehen, dass alle sich etwas hergerichtet hatten. Die Frauen zum Beispiel hatten sich schöne Frisuren gesteckt und geflochten, die Männer hatten sich dagegen etwas ihre Bärte gekürzt.

Schließlich war es die nachträgliche Ehrenfeier für den jungen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Schüler Qui-Gon Jinns.

Nur wenige wussten von den Geschehnissen zwei Tage bevor, wie Maja Lagea, ihre Schülerin Ila-Min, Mace Windu, Meister Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn und schließlich Obi-Wan. Nachdem er von der traurigen Nachricht erfahren hatte, dauerte es seine Zeit, bis er sich wieder von seinem Meister gelöst hatte und immer noch war es schwer für ihn, an seine Eltern zu denken, was auch einige Zeit für sich in kauf nehmen würde. Doch Ila-Min hatte ihn den restlichen Tag dermaßen mit den Vorbereitungen für die Feier am See beschäftigt, dass er kaum Zeit für etwas anderes hatte, Trauern eingeschlossen.

Grinsend blickte er auf den ersten Ansturm von Padawanen und Freunden, die ihm herzlichst gratulierten und ihm kleine und größere Geschenke überreichten. Schnell legte er diese vorsichtig zur Seite, denn er konnte sich mit dem Auspacken ja noch später beschäftigen, auch wenn seine Gäste ganz aufgeregt waren. Als nächstes standen ihm die Erwachsenen gegenüber und auch hier nahm das Gratulieren und Geschenke überreichen eine gewisse Zeit in Anspruch, bis die Hälfe der Gäste, so etwa um die 10, ins kühle Nass sprangen. Obi-Wan, der zuerst nur am Rand stand und über seine Freundin Ila-Min lachte, welche doch glatt ins Wasser gefallen war, wurde auf einmal mit einem Ruck an den Füßen selbst in den See befördert.

Lachend wurde geplanscht und geschwommen, später der leckere Kuchen verspeist und zum Abend hin noch etwas geplaudert, was hauptsächlich die Erwachsenen betraf, da die kleinen Gäste allesamt am Ufer ineinander gekuschelt am Schlafen waren. Alle, bis auf Obi-Wan. Niemand schien Notiz davon zu nehmen, was ihm aber gerade recht war. Er schlenderte nämlich, mit beiden Händen in den Taschen am Ufer entlang und brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Zeit, um das Geschehene nochmals an sich vorbei ziehen zu lassen.

Seine Eltern...

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen... Tot. Tot!

Kopfschüttelnd blieb er an einer Stelle am See stehen und blickte auf das ruhige Wasser hin, nur vereinzelt waren kleinere Wellen zu entdecken. Inmitten des Sees auf der Oberfläche spiegelte sich der Mond, am anderen Ufer erblickte er die anderen Jedi und die Padawane. Er atmete tief ein und roch den angenehmen Duft von Wald, Gräsern und nasser Erde. Wohlig seufzend wiederholte er die Prozedur und schloss genüsslich seine Augen.

„Du genießen frische Luft, junger Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan fuhr erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich schnell um und erblickte Meister Yoda.

„Oh, ihr seid es, Meister. Ja, die Luft ist herrlich, nicht?"

Mit der Euphorie eines kleinen Kindes begann Qui-Gons Padawan zu strahlen und streckte seine Arme weit aus. Schon jetzt überragte er dem Meister um einige Zentimeter. Dieser lachte leise vor sich hin und stellte sich neben den aufgeweckten Jungen. Zusammen blickten sie eine Weile stumm auf das Wasser hinaus, bis Yoda mit leiser Stimme fragte:

„Wie du dich fühlen, nach schrecklicher Nachricht?"

Obi-Wan zögerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete.

„Schrecklich. Aber... Meister Jinn ist für mich da."

Meister Yoda nickte und wieder blickten sie zum anderen Ufer, wo die meisten Gäste immer noch feierten. Stumm standen sie nebeneinander, in Gedenken an seine Eltern. Es würde seine Zeit dauern, bis er damit umgehen konnte, aber Meister Qui-Gon und alle anderen waren für ihn da. Und das war das Wichtigste. Oder?


End file.
